The invention relates to a device for transmitting data between a sending module and a receiving module which are moveable relative to one another. From DE-A1-40 06 770 a communication device of this kind for transmitting data between a sending platform and a receiving platform, which are movable relative to one another, is known. On the stationary sending platform a sending antenna is provided which has two identical lengths of a strip line arranged in a circle. Furthermore, a receiving antenna is provided on the receiving platform which is arranged at a predetermined distance from the sending antenna and which is movable about it.
In this communication system a data transmittal is thus only possible from the sending antenna to the receiving antenna and thus only in one direction. Furthermore, due to the circular arrangement of the sending antenna the field of application is further limited. However, it is a particular disadvantage that only a small portion of the transmittal power emitted by the sending antenna reaches the receiving antenna and that due to transmission in a circle about the sending antenna a perturbing radiation must be accepted with which machinery and devices arranged in the vicinity are unfavorably affected.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for transmitting data of the aforementioned kind with which data can be transmitted not only in both directions alternatingly, but which also allows for any desired arrangement of the sending, respectively, receiving antenna as a track conductor so that extremely versatile application possibilities are provided. Furthermore, the device should be simple in its construction, and thus economical to produce, and not susceptible to soiling. Especially, a broad-band coupling with minimal damping between the sender and the receiver should be possible, and this substantially without loss of radiation.